leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jayce/Background
Lore Lore= Armed with wit, charm, and his signature transforming hammer, Jayce lives to protect his native Piltover. Long before his nation called him a hero, however, he was a promising young inventor. When Piltover commissioned him to study a rare arcane crystal, Jayce discovered it could be used as a vast energy source. Eager to make a name for himself, he began developing a device to harness its power. Word of the crystal's potential reached beyond the borders of Piltover. , the machine-augmented scientist from Zaun, brought Jayce an offer – together, they could use the crystal to advance his "glorious evolution," a vision of humanity fused with technology. Jayce refused, but the Zaunite had no intention of leaving empty handed. He effortlessly blasted Jayce aside and seized the crystal, incinerating the lab's meager security force as he left for Zaun. Jayce implored the Piltover government to respond, but the officials refused to support an act of aggression. He decided to act alone, realizing that if no one struck back, Piltover would never be safe. Jayce returned to the lab to prepare for his attack. After intense research, development, and hands-on testing, he emerged with his crowning achievement –the Mercury Hammer. Weapon in hand, Jayce marched to Zaun and began his one-man assault. Viktor's acolytes rushed to stop him, but Jayce smashed them aside, fighting his way into the heart of the lab. Inside, Jayce saw the horrifying brilliance of Viktor's creations, all powered by the energy of the arcane crystal. He realized that his only option was to destroy the power source, but Viktor stood in his way. Though their clash left both scientists heavily wounded, Jayce managed a desperate strike at the crystal. He shattered it and escaped as Viktor's machines erupted in flames. When he returned home, exhausted but victorious, the citizens of Piltover hailed Jayce as a hero. He reveled in the adoration, but knew that his actions had drawn the attention of dangerous enemies. Now devoted to the defense of his people, Jayce is Piltover's best hope for a bright future. |-|Old lore= Armed with wit, charm, and his signature transforming hammer, Jayce lives to protect his native Piltover. He rose to prominence as an inventor, one whose magnetic personality and innovative creations brightened the lives of his nation's people. However, his technological marvels also attracted the attention of Piltover's enemies. , the machine-augmented scientist from Zaun, staged a deadly raid on Jayce's laboratory, barely impeded by the lab's meager security force. Viktor stole designs for an arcane power converter. Jayce feared that Viktor would create weapons of devastating power with the stolen technology. He implored the Piltover government to respond, but the officials were unwilling to support an act of aggression. Refusing to allow his own inventions to threaten the people of Piltover, Jayce decided to strike back against Viktor himself. Jayce returned to his laboratory and began making preparations for his one-man attack. After an intense period of research, development, and hands-on testing, he emerged. He had created an array of powerful armaments, including his crowning achievement – the versatile, transforming Mercury Hammer. Armed and ready, Jayce began his assault, easily smashing aside Viktor's acolytes as they rushed to stop him. Jayce fought his way into the heart of the lab and confronted Viktor, forcing the Zaunite to flee. After destroying Viktor's prototype weapon, Jayce returned to Piltover where he was hailed as a hero. He reveled in the adoration, but he knew that his actions had provoked the nation's enemies. Now devoted to the defense of his people, Jayce is Piltover's best hope for a bright future. Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * ;Joke Jayce prepares to fire his cannon, but shoots out confetti instead. * * ;Taunt Jayce heroically leaps into the air and lands with force. * * ;Laugh * * * * ;When firing through * * * * * ;When units die from an enhanced * * * ;When casting * ;When casting * * * Development * ''Jayce was designed by FeralPony and Hephastopheles. Jayce hammer concept.jpg|Mercury Hammer concept Jayce Hammer Render.jpg|Mercury Hammer in-game model Jayce FullMetal Concept.jpg|Full Metal Jayce concept Jayce FullMetal Model.jpg|Full Metal Jayce in-game model Jayce Debonair concept.jpg|Debonair Jayce concept Jayce Screenshots.jpg|Jayce Screenshots Jayce Debonair Screenshots.jpg|Debonair Jayce Screenshot Celebrate Valentine's Day with Debonair Jayce Announcement made by NeeksNaman.Celebrate Valentine's Day with Debonair Jayce Dressed to the skies with a white overcoat and classy boutonniere, sleek and stylish Debonair Jayce is ready for Valentine’s Day for 975 RP in the store. Riot_IQ_cover_UPDATED.jpg Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made by NeeksNaman.Champion sneak peek: Jayce, the Defender of Tomorrow If you've been waiting for the League to acquire a Renaissance man, then your long wait is over. Meet Jayce, the Defender of Tomorrow. In addition to being a class act and charmer, this modern gentleman is one of Piltover's premier scientific geniuses. This brazen, well-equipped man for all seasons sports hi-tech armor and wields the skull-crushing Mercury Hammer that also transforms into the Mercury Cannon. Whether you want to get up close and personal to punish enemies with a gigantic blunt instrument or shake things up by peppering opponents with energy blasts from a distance, Jayce has the skills it takes to deliver. Jayce, the Defender of Tomorrow Revealed ''Announcement made by '''NeeksNaman.Jayce, the Defender of Tomorrow Revealed ''If you're ready to add a little versatility to your fighter or ranged carry game, look no further than Jayce, the Defender of Tomorrow. Jayce's transforming weapon allows him to adapt to nearly any situation, making him an extremely versatile champion for whatever role you need filled on the Fields of Justice. The lynchpin in Jayce's kit is his ultimate. Starting with a free rank at level 1, Jayce can activate his ultimate to transform his weapon into either the short range Mercury Hammer or the long range Mercury Cannon. Each time he transitions he'll receive a bonus effect on his next basic attack that either shreds the target's defensive stats (ranged mode) or deals significantly increased damage (melee mode). Selecting the right weapon type for your current engagement is the key to playing Jayce effectively. While ranged, Jayce can pepper enemies with ranged attacks, deploying Shock Blast and Hypercharge to wear down opponents while utilizing Acceleration Gate to Keep his team at a safe distance. Having worn an enemy down in this manner, Acceleration Gate can be repurposed to give chase, allowing him to shift his weapon into its hammer form and leap into the fray with To the Skies! Once he's closed the distance, he can utilize Thundering Blow to pick up a quick kill, while the additional armor from being in melee mode gives him the toughness necessary to either withdraw or continue fighting at close range. However you choose to play Jayce, canny shifting between his weapon modes will make or break your success on the battlefield. Abilities (Mercury Hammer): * Hextech Capacitor (Passive):' Jayce gains a quick burst of movement speed and ignores unit collision each time Transform is cast. * ''To the Skies!: Jayce leaps to an enemy dealing physical damage and slowing enemies.'' * '''''Lightning Field: ** ''Passive: Jayce restores mana per strike.'' ** ''Active: Jayce creates a field of lightning damaging nearby enemies for several seconds.'' * ''Thundering Blow: Jayce deals magic damage to an enemy based on their maximum health and knocks them back a short distance.'' * ''Transform: Mercury Cannon (Ultimate): Transforms the Mercury Hammer into the Mercury Cannon gaining new abilities and increased range. The first attack in this form reduces the target's armor and magic resist.'' Abilities (Mercury Cannon): * ''Shock Blast: Jayce fires an orb of electricity that detonates upon hitting an enemy (or reaching the end of its path) dealing physical damage to all enemies in the area of the explosion.'' * ''Hyper Charge: Jayce gains a burst of energy, increasing attack speed to maximum for several attacks.'' * ''Acceleration Gate: Jayce deploys an Acceleration Gate increasing the movement speed of all allies who pass through it. If Shock Blast is fired through the gate the missile speed, range, and damage will increase.'' * ''Transform: Mercury Hammer): Transforms the Mercury Cannon into the Mercury Hammer gaining new abilities and increasing armor and magic resist. The first attack in this form deals additional magic damage.'' Patch History / no longer count as a spellcast for the sake of items like Tear of the Goddess, Sheen, etc. V3.9 * ** Basic missile speed increased to 1450 from 1350. (Accelerated Shock Blast missile speed remains the same.) * ** Cooldown increased to 16 seconds from 14/13/12/11/10. V1.0.0.150: * ** No longer deals any flat base damage (still deals % max health damage and has a bonus attack damage ratio). ** Fixed: Stun no longer sometimes lasts beyond the knockback duration. * ** Mana cost increased to 50 from 30. V1.0.0.147b: * ** Mana cost increased to 40/50/60/70/80 from 40 at all ranks. V1.0.0.145: * General ** Improved the responsiveness of his basic attacks, primarily in Hammer stance. ** Fixed: The first basic attack after swapping to Mercury Cannon is now more responsive. V1.0.0.142: Added * (Innate) ** Jayce gains a quick burst of movement speed and ignores unit collision each time Transform is cast. * Hammer Stance ** (Q) *** Jayce leaps to an enemy dealing physical damage and slowing enemies. ** (W) *** Passive: Jayce restores mana each time he strikes with the Mercury Hammer. *** Active: Jayce creates a field of lightning damaging nearby enemies for several seconds. ** (E) *** Jayce deals magic damage to an enemy based on their maximum health and knocks them back a short distance. ** (Ultimate) *** Transforms the Mercury Hammer into the Mercury Cannon gaining new abilities and increased range. The first attack in this form reduces the target's armor and magic resist. * Cannon Stance ** (Q) ** Jayce fires an orb of electricity that detonates upon hitting an enemy (or reaching the end of its path) dealing physical damage to all enemies in the area of the explosion. ** (W) *** Jayce gains a burst of energy, increasing attack speed to maximum for 3 attacks. ** (E) *** Jayce deploys an Acceleration Gate increasing the movement speed of all allies who pass through it. If Shock Blast is fired through the gate the missile speed, range, and damage will increase. ** (Ultimate) *** Transforms the Mercury Cannon into the Mercury Hammer gaining new abilities and increasing armor and magic resist. The first attack in this form deals additional magic damage. }} References cs:Jayce/Příběh de:Jayce/Background fr:Jayce/Historique pl:Jayce/historia sk:Jayce/Background Category:Champion backgrounds